


Take it Out On Me

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The reader is having problems with their current boy friend, so they go to their bdmff Sam for help.





	Take it Out On Me

God damn it! You yell internally as you cross the street and knock unnecessarily hard on your neighbors' door. Your boyfriend has once again pissed you off and you need to vent, drink, and probably cry a little more. Luckily, your best friend lives just across the street from you. You stand awkwardly on the porch, arms crossed over your chest as you wait impatiently for the door.

 

You hear a small thud of something hitting something followed by a hushed curse just before the door opens. You look him over, eying his messy hair and ruffled bedclothes.

 

"Sam. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll let you go back to sleep." Your voice cracks from your crying as you wipe a tear off of your cheek and turn to go back home.

 

"(Y/n)? Wait!" He grabs your arm, not roughly but enough to get your attention. "Take your coat off, come on in." He sighs as he combs his fingers through his hair. You let him pull you gently into the house, slowly sliding off your coat as he closes the door.

 

"I'm sorry, I should have called... or something..." You force a small smile as you lay your jacket on the back of the couch and sit.

 

"It's okay you don't have to call, you can just come over anytime." He gives a small smile as he goes to the nearby kitchen to make coffee. You sit quietly and fiddle with the hem of your shirt and stop when you hear the coffee pot whirr on. "So, what'd he do this time?" You look up at him in a mix of disbelief in his bluntness, and surprise he knew why you came. "I can tell you've been crying. I also know anytime you show up after midnight that he must have really pissed you off."

 

He has this shit eating grin that you almost want to smack off, no matter how right he is. You huff out a laugh and slump in your spot. "Just a symptom of how often it happens, huh? I'm sorry I always bug you like this..."

 

Sam simply shakes his head as he turns, going back to the kitchen and emerges carrying two steaming mugs of coffee with him. "It's okay, I don't mind." He smiles and hands you a cup, obviously more awake now. "You've always got a shoulder to cry on. When you feel like you're about to break or he pisses you off, you can always take it out on me."

 

You let out a small chuckle as you take a sip. "I do not deserve you, Sam Winchester."

 

"You didn't answer my question." He takes a deep breath as he relaxes into his chair. "What happened?"

 

"He broke my heart for one." You mumble as you run your hands through your hair.

 

"I'll break his skull." He retorts, earning a snort from you. "Honestly, I don't understand why you are still with him. He pisses you off to the point where you have to leave the house, to the point where your agitation is wearing off onto me and making me pissed at him, and I've barely met the guy!" 

 

You can't help the small grin pulling at your lips, he always knows how to make you smile. "I've thought about it... Multiple times actually. I think I should, but I have no idea where to even start. I've known him for almost as long as I've known you. He's so entangled in my life I'm not sure I can get him out. Not without causing some damage to us both."

 

"Well, you've got something he doesn't. Me." He scoots forward and grabs your hands.

 

"You sure are confident in yourself." You smirk as you look into his eyes. The hazel orbs are filled to the brim with determination.

 

"More so in you. I want to see you happy, and being with him sure as hell isn't doing that. You are welcome to stay the night here. The bed is still made up from last time." He stands, pulling you along with him.

 

"Thanks, Sam." You lean into his side affectionately as he walks you up the stairs and to the guest room before leaving for his own room.

 

"See you tomorrow." He yawns as he closes the door. You hesitate for a moment before going in, sitting on the edge of your bed to think.

 

*********

 

Sam trudges down the stairs after catching a whiff of whatever delightful piece of food you made for breakfast. He enters the kitchen to see a plate sitting on the counter next to a note with his name scribbled in big cursive letters. Looking around, he sees you cleaned up after yourself, as well as the cups from last night. With a sigh, he opens the letter you left him.

 

"I took some time last night to think, hence the clean kitchen (you're welcome by the way) to realize you are right. It's high time I get rid of this douche-canoe and find myself again. Thank you so much for last night, I can never repay you. You truly are the best friend a girl could ever look for. :)"

 

A small pang sat in the bottom of his heart. One word. He wanted to be happy for you, but this one word threw his attention in the opposite direction. He shook his head and munched on the remainder of his breakfast. 

 

Not long after he got dressed did he hear the door downstairs fly open and slam shut, scaring the wits out of him. He was about to grab his gun when he heard a familiar voice growling out words to no one in particular.

 

Carefully, he trotted down the stairs to see you pacing back and forth in front of his couch, mumbling to yourself angrily.

 

"That son of a bitch, thinks he can... I'm gonna kill the bastard... Thinks he can just..." You continue to curse, not aware of the man coming down the stairs.

 

"Y/n?" He questions, getting your attention enough for you to turn to him. You are absolutely fuming, face red and all. "What the hell happened?"

 

"I took your advice and went to break up with the bastard, but when I got home he was there at the table waiting for me. He started interrogating me! Then, he had the balls to accuse me if cheating on him. With you. " You yell a little louder than intended, the look of shock on Sam's face evidence of your volume.

 

"No shit?" The bitchface he gave the door that lead to your house could have burnt holes in the wood. There was murder in his eyes and half of you didn't want to stop him.

 

"That motherf-"

 

"Are you-"

 

You both started talking at the same time, causing you both to stop then smile before breaking into laughter.

 

"Oh God. You'd think I saw this coming. The shithead." You drop your hands to your sides in exhaustion. 

 

"Did you try to explain to him that's not what happened?" Sam asks, walking to the window to view your house through the curtains.

 

"He didn't give me a chance! He just started throwing accusations at me. It was so overwhelming and I was getting so upset I just left." You watch him as he drops the curtain and turns to you.

 

"Take five to cool off, then head back over there. Explain what's going on. Yes I said break up, but I sure as hell don't want to be the reason." He smirks, making you laugh.

 

"Ok. I'm gonna go get some stuff done. I'll let you know how it goes." You smile and kiss his cheek on the way out of the house.

 

His eyes follow you as you dash across the road to your car and get in before driving off. He can still feel the press of your lips to his cheek 20 minutes later, and he wants that feeling to stick around forever.

 

Sam began to pace around the house waiting for you to contact him. Text? Nope. Call? Nopers. Video chat? Nada. He was practically going insane waiting for you. You did say you would do some stuff before coming back. Perhaps you weren't back yet?

 

Just as he went to go check the window to see if you were back yet, you bust through the door looking around like a desperate animal. 

 

He opens his mouth to ask you about what happened, but he was stopped by your lips locking over his. It took only a second for his shock to come and go before his lips began to knead yours and his hands found your body.

 

A happiness he hasn't known in a long time began to swell in his chest. Sam pulled you in hungrily as his ministrations became for ferce and wanting.

 

Sadly he pulled away. Not that he wasn't enjoying what was happening, but he had to know why now? "So you talked to him I'll take it?"

 

"Yea, I finally did. I told him he was a peice of shit, I'm done putting up with him, and that I wanted him gone by the time I got back." You couldn't help the grin on your face, causing a sparkle in your eye.

 

"That's amazing y/n!" He hugged you tightly.

 

"I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you a lot." 

 

"I know where we can start." He smirked as he kissed you again before leading you upstairs.

 

 


End file.
